


Безысходность

by EdriNugise



Category: The Originals (TV) RPF
Genre: Doomed Relationship, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdriNugise/pseuds/EdriNugise
Summary: Спонсор автора "Осенняя депрессия"





	Безысходность

Прости, что не сумел забыть  
Огонь в глазах, движения, голос.  
Я умоляю душу не любить,   
Тебя...  
Не подвергать страданьям сердце снова.   
Ведь оно изодрано всё в клочья!   
Уже давно…


End file.
